Friendship of More
by sheltie
Summary: My first Cole/Alyssa story. Not in PRWF canon at all. Oneshot.


**Friendship of More**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my first Wild Force story ever. As well as my first Cole/Alyssa story. Please be gentle. Setting is in college and beyond.**

* * *

Alyssa Enrilé sighed as she looked at her watch.

_Just another ten minutes_ she thought.

The ticking of the wall clock was driving her insane. When will that darn bell going to ring? She looked up to see the rest of the students in the hall either working or looking half asleep. She was of course had been staring at the same page for the past half hour. The professor up front was reading a book she couldn't make it out due to how far back she was.

RING!

Alyssa was one of the first to jump out of her seat as she joined the jumbled line of students exiting the room. Once outside she took a deep breath feeling the fresh air hit her lungs. It felt so good after being stuffed in that hall for two hours with no breaks.

"Hey Alyssa!"

Alyssa turned and smiled when she saw who was coming towards her. It was Cole. She could recognize him anywhere. He wore a red shirt that he ripped the sleeves off of, blue jeans that looked like they were ready to be pitched in the trash with all the rips and tears in the leggings though they were still held together quite well, and on his head was a red headband with a symbol of a lion he found at a thrift shop somewhere.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Cole asked smiling.

"I am, you know I am. But what about your job at the shelter?" Alyssa asked.

Cole worked at an animal shelter and was one of the best employees there since he was so good with animals. He also knew how to match the person with the right animal. He was also well liked by all his co-workers too.

"Day off. The boss made me take one since I rarely do" Cole said.

"I see, so you came to bug me then" Alyssa said with a hand on her hip.

"Yup" Cole said with a smile.

Alyssa couldn't hold her stance long and started laughing. Cole laughed with her.

"So, what class do you have next?" Cole asked as soon as he regained his breath.

"That was the last one. I'm free" Alyssa said.

"Great, lets do something. We haven't hung out in a long time," Cole suggested.

"Okay, but I need to put my books away," Alyssa said.

Cole nodded and followed Alyssa to her dorm room.

Cole and Alyssa have know one another since high school. They were lab partners in Chemistry and that started their friendship. It was odd at first seeing them together since they came from two different circles. Alyssa was a very studious girl and always had her head in a book. Though she was a very friendly and outgoing person she wasn't a super social person. It was an odd mix there.

As for Cole. He was an orphan taken in by his grandparents. He grew up a bit differently by having guardians who were older. He was a very respectable person though he was a wild boy at times. He had a whole lot of energy that at times it was hard for him to sit still in class. He was smart though. He didn't show it a lot, but he still surprised people by his intelligence. What people really saw was his love for animals and their love for him. He could get the meanest dog to roll on his belly for him.

So the two were very different, but they got along so well together that rumors spread in high school that they were dating. They denied these claims stating that they were just friends. Then they ignored the rumors as they persisted. Neither were into looking for anything from anyone since they had their own goals.

Alyssa was working to be a doctor while Cole was working to be a veterinarian. Both careers were heavy loads and that meant they rarely ever had time to have a significant other in any form.

When they graduated they picked colleges close to one another so they could be by each other. They didn't want to part ways after high school since they supported one another. They found that Cole was able to lift Alyssa's spirit when she was down and Alyssa was able to get Cole to buckle down and work. They had a symbiotic relationship.

"Where should we head?" Alyssa asked after she put her books away.

"I don't know really" Cole answered truthfully.

"Well come on, lets see what we can do" Alyssa said.

Cole nodded and the two headed off without a set destination.

/Scene Break/

They soon found themselves at the beach. Neither brought along their swimsuits, but they played in the waves and had fun. They soon got tired and laid on the beach to catch their breath.

"It's been a while since I've had this much fun" Alyssa said smiling.

"Yeah, working at the shelter has been hard since they had to layoff staff" Cole said.

"Say, Cole?" Alyssa asked.

"What is it, Alyssa?" Cole asked.

"I was wondering if you thought about what you'll do when you are a veterinarian. I mean, are you going have your own office or work in an animal clinic of some kind?" Alyssa asked.

"Not really sure. I haven't really thought about any of that" Cole said honestly.

Alyssa nodded.

"How about you, any plans after you are a doctor?" Cole asked.

"Well, I still such a long way to go that it's hard to plan anything. I mean, I kind still need to figure out what kind of medicine to go into whether it is orthopedic or be a pediatrician then I need to do an internship with whatever I choose" Alyssa said.

The mood was very heavy with the two as they thought of what they still needed to accomplish.

"Okay, enough of that. We came out to have fun, so we're going to have fun" Cole said standing up.

Alyssa stood up also ready to follow Cole's lead.

"Come on, the day is young" Cole said then he took Alyssa hand and off they went.

/Scene Break/

_**Years later**_

Alyssa walked the halls looking through the files she had in her hands. She was now a pediatrician for a small clinic and loved her job. She loved seeing all of her patients and they loved seeing her.

"Hey, shift almost over?" a nurse asked.

"Yeah, just got a few more files then I am done" Alyssa said.

The nurse nodded.

Once Alyssa finished she headed home and found a note along with prepared meal for her. She picked up the note.

_Alyssa, had to run into the clinic because and emergency case came in. Sorry I couldn't be here to greet you. Hope you like the meal I made for you._

_Cole_

Alyssa smiled and set the note down and grabbed something to drink. She ate the meal Cole made for her and smiled.

After both had graduated and were looking for a new place to live they decided to look for a place together. They thought it would be better for the two to be roommates then live alone. They both knew one another quite well and they got along. It was a simple arrangement between friends when they picked a place together. Neither saw the implications of their actions though neither cared when they told their friends about the arrangement.

When Alyssa was finished eating she clean her plate and headed for a nap. She was tired.

/Scene Break/

Cole finally made it back home. The emergency wasn't really one and he got all panicked and worried for nothing. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He missed greeting Alyssa for that. He shook his head as he unlocked the door. He saw that the plate was drying and Alyssa wasn't in sight.

"Must be asleep" he said quietly.

He then crept into her bedroom and saw she was fast asleep. He took the blanket that was at the end of her bed and draped it over her to keep her warm. A smile graced her lips, but she slept on. Cole smiled and backed out carefully closing the door behind him.

/Scene Break/

Some more years passed and Cole and Alyssa were still Cole and Alyssa. They lived together and like most roommates they had their arguments like Cole leaving his dirty socks in odd places and Alyssa leaving books in the walkways making Cole trip over them. But all in all they got along. Many of their friends and co-workers wondered why they never dated other people or each other. Cole and Alyssa never had an answer to this inquiry nor did they care. What they did worked and like the old saying goes 'if it ain't broken why fix it'.

So time went on and nothing changed. Well, that was a lie things changed. Though the changes happened so subtly that neither Cole or Alyssa noticed.

The first was the meals the other left for the other when the other was called into work. Then there were the lunches they packed for each other when the other had a day off. There was always a note in the lunches too. Next was the nights they sit on the couch and watch TV together. Alyssa would curl up and press her body against Cole's as he had an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close. Neither thought this was odd, it just what they did. The prolong hugs and kisses on the cheeks came after with each kiss moving closer and closer to the lips of the other.

Then one night they were up late just finishing a movie. Alyssa had fallen asleep midway through the movie. Cole didn't want to disturb her so he left her. Soon the movie ended and he turned the TV and DVD player off. He'd take the disc out tomorrow. He gently picked Alyssa up and brought her to her room. He set her down and grabbed a blanket to cover her. He was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Cole?"

"Yeah, Alyssa?" Cole asked walking back to his friend.

"Do you love me?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course I do, you know that" Cole said.

"No Cole, I mean do you _love_ me?" Alyssa asked.

Cole swallowed as he quickly thought through this. He only came up with one answer.

"Here's my answer" he said softly.

He leaned in and closed the space between them. His lips met Alyssa's and he heard her gasp. He went to just to a small peck, but he felt Alyssa's hands grab the back of his neck to keep him in place. They kissed for a while til they couldn't breath. They parted panting slightly.

It took Cole a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"It does, sleep with me, please?" Alyssa asked.

Cole hesitated slightly, but then took off his clothes til he was in his boxers. He crawled in with Alyssa moving a bit to give him room. Once settled Alyssa snuggled into Cole's side and rested her head on Cole's chest.

"Love you, Cole" she said softly.

"Love you too, Alyssa" Cole said quietly.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one is done. Man, this took a long time to write that I didn't think I'd ever get it done. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
